


This is the Part Where You Runaway

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Shrek AU, but without the fantasy setting, just ryo being a lone guy in the woods, this just in ryo looks hot shooting a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: I'm so sorry but I had to write out this idea. Basically Ryo being a lone guy in the woods and saves Akira. I'll use a few more shrek quotes here and there if I continue with this.





	This is the Part Where You Runaway

The sun had set long ago as Akira willed his legs to keep going. The trees around him were but gray outlines against a pitch-black background. He already knew he had several gashes on his face from running straight into a few along with sharp branches that continually scratched at his face. It seemed like the sound of engines and footsteps were all around him. There was no point of reference as the dark and the woods made it seem like attackers were all around him. Soon, night would set in fully, and he wouldn’t be able to see anything. However, he didn’t dare to stop. He’d rather be lost in the woods than caught by those psychopaths that ran him off the road. He cursed them for getting him into this situation, lost in a labyrinth of trees. His only focus right now was moving forward far away from those guys and hopefully somewhere safe.

After what seemed like an eternity, his heart nearly stopped when he started to hear the sound of engines and gun shots again. How could they have caught up with him? He was sure that he had lost them, yet somehow, they had found him. He was at a complete disadvantage being on foot and them being on some kind of off roading vehicle. Despite being absolutely exhausted, he made himself go faster, not caring when branches sliced his cheeks and neck. He was tempted to call out for help, but what good would that do? If anything, it would signal to his pursuers exactly where he was. From the left, he spotted headlights bobbing up and down, illuminating some of the pitch-black forest. It looked like a light shining in from a whole different dimension like this place had never seen day light before. Just when Akira was feeling completely crestfallen, his eyes lit up as he saw he was coming up on a small clearing. Perhaps he had reached some kind of civilization or at least somewhere where he could hide.

The clearing was illuminated by the small bit of light from the crescent moon high in the sky. Thin, wispy clouds floated around it, giving off a glow. Akira’s heart sank yet again when he found that it was just an empty clearing, as empty as his hopes currently were. His exhausted legs finally gave out from under him, and he collapsed onto the ground. The headlights were getting closer now, and Akira could feel his eyelids getting heavy. This was it. He was about to die or get dragged off somewhere. This clearing had been his last hope, but he couldn’t will his body to move any further.  
The sound of a shot gun being cocked broke the stillness of the air. It made Akira’s eyes pop open, thinking that the people in the quads had finally arrived. He was confused as he looked up to find a guy wearing a trench coat with crystal blue eyes pointing a shot gun right at him. His blonde hair shimmered like starlight in the faint light of the moon.

   “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice firm and meaning business. The stranger turned his head when a few quads had appeared from out of the woods, headlights shining on both him and Akira. He then aimed his shotgun at them, standing his ground despite there being a group of them.

   “Hey, dumb fucks, you’re on my property so I suggest you leave before my finger pulls this trigger.”  
The group of them sneered, looking the blonde over. Akira did have to admit that even in his current exhausted state, he was rather beautiful: long lashes and everything.

   “Come on, Asuka. There’s no need for that. We’re just here to pick up that boy then we’ll be on our way. I believe he’s trespassing too,” one of them said, daring to walk closer.  
He responded by taking a shot by his feet, causing him to fall back and scuttle over to their vehicles.

   “I can see that, and I will deal with him, but I want all of you to leave. Now. This is the part where you run away, bitches.” Before they even had a chance to drive away, he took a few shots at them and continued to do so once they were back in the woods. “I don’t want to see your filthy asses anywhere near here again!”

After having his fun, he lowered the gun and turned back to Akira. He looked him over, spotting the obvious bruises and contusions. He had obviously been running for a while. He really didn’t want to deal with this, but he couldn’t just leave him out here.

   “Come on, I don’t do this often, but you’re hurt.” He offered Akira his hand. “Can you stand?”

Akira was still at a loss for words currently. Even in the state he was in, the guy was pretty hot and even more so when he was firing that gun. He shivered, still only in a light t-shirt, and the night air was becoming brutally cold. Watching him shudder, Ryo sighed and slid off his trench coat, placing it on the other, leaving him in just his tank top. He easily scooped him up into his arms, taking his silence for a no. As he walked him back to his cabin, which was a little ways into the woods, they both stayed silent. Akira was too flustered at the moment and exhausted to say anything.

   “I’m Ryo by the way,” he finally said after a while. “Sorry you got tangled up with those idiots. I always gotta give them a good scare.”

   “A-Akira, that’s my name,” he managed to say, still trembling.  
Ryo nodded, not wanting to make him talk. He looked traumatized, and rest is probably what he needed right now. Ryo only needed to help him get better, then he could have him be on his way. Living alone was the most ideal for him anyways, though he couldn’t help but admire the boy that was in his arms: the dark hair, thick brows, decent muscles. He shook his head to stop himself from thinking about that. That’s not what he needed right now.


End file.
